


Easy For You To Say

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [11]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, American Sign Language, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Deaf, Deaf Character, Friendship, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sign Language, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 11: EasyFandom: The Dragon PrinceSomeone called Gren girly.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Kudos: 17





	Easy For You To Say

"Someone called me girly today," Gren said with a small sigh, rubbed the back of his neck a little bit nervously. "It hurt my feelings."

 _It's not that big of a deal,_ Amaya rose an eyebrow. 

"Easy for you to say!" She didn't understand. "No one ever calls you girly."

She paused. _Wait, what?_

"What?"

Her hands moved faster as she signed, _Why doesn't anyone call me girly? They should be calling me girly. I'm girly._

"That's not big of a deal," he mumbled. Not loud enough for her to hear it though of course. Because she could be scary when she wanted to be...and not really girly. 


End file.
